Spiral
by FortuneAly
Summary: Merging of "I:GAU" beginnings. His death began a spiral of events that blurred the line between good and evil.


It was on the news everywhere.

Metropolis destroyed by a nuclear explosion...millions dead, all by the hand of one Joker.

The same Joker who was laughing away at Gotham Prison's interrogation room...

* * *

"You took his wife," Batman began. "His unborn child. And his city from him."

He got in close. "Why?" he asked, the glare never leaving his face. That same smile from the Joker never faltered as well.

"Why? You need a reason?" Joker asked in a casual tone. "It's probably the same reason I beat that puppy to death with a kitten last week. When the howling and meowing stops and all you're left with is a mess of fur, blood, and brains—well, you can't beat that warm, glowing feeling inside."

Batman grabbed him and brought him close. "This has always been about _us," _he growled. "Why did you do this to _him?"_

"Every time you and I play, I lose," Joker answered in the way a child would. "I was getting a bit bored of always losing. I thought I'd try this on easy mode for a bit."

Then, the malicious grin came. "And it _was_ easy," he added. "It was as easy as beating a puppy to death with a kitten."

His tone changed to that of mock-sympathy. "Someone once took it all away from you once, too, didn't they, Bats? And look what you became: an all-punching, all-kicking, little ball of angst."

Batman's grip tightened on the evil clown's shirt collar. "What do you think Superman will become?" he asked. "He's a God who's deluded himself into believing he's a man! What will he turn into?"

"There are some things even _you_ can't corrupt, Joker," Batman countered, still glaring at him.

"Ha! Oh, Batsy, you're so cute," he said, his intent to toy with him clear. "You honestly think your friend will still be fun to play with?"

He will grieve, but will remain one of the best men he knew. That was the ideal he held before him in regards to Superman. Having heard enough, the Dark Knight shoved the Clown Prince of Crime back into his chair. "The nuke!" he demanded. "Where did you get it?"

"What? You want one?" Joker asked, once again in that childish tone. "Tch. You amuse me, Bats."

He was just about to grab the clown again when said man they were talking about, Superman, suddenly burst through the wall, eyes glowing red briefly before fading back to normal. He descended into the room.

"Get away from him!" Superman demanded, walking up to the man responsible.

"I'm handling this," Batman told him.

He took a step back nonetheless when Superman approached the table. He smacked it away before grabbing Joker and throwing him up against the window, the villain giggling all the while. Batman was left recoiling in shock. The resulting impact left cracks on it.

"You drugged me! Made me..." Superman began in anger before looking down in sadness. "Lois...my son..."

"First Krypton, now Metropolis," Joker began, Superman back to glaring angry daggers at him. "People you love tend to blow up, don't they?"

The Man of Steel readied a fist. "Superman, don't!" Batman warned.

He attempted to punch him, but Joker dodged, his fist hitting the glass. "Heh. That's why I like you, Superman," Joker said, tilting his head back to normal position. "You're much more gullible than..."

They looked at Batman for a brief moment.

Superman threw him to the wall, the impact sending him straight to the table. He approached the Clown Prince of Crime, the man in question standing up. "You think you could have a family?" he asked, walking back to the chair and sitting down. "That locking me up would magically reform me? And they'll be safe."

He shook his head. "So big, so dumb," the white faced man finished.

Superman grabbed the clown by the neck. "That's enough!" Batman said, trying to intervene. Superman shoved him away, knocking him near the hole.

"I know it's soon, but you think you'll ever love again?" Joker asked, words clearly getting to him. Batman stood up. "Maybe you won't kill your next family?"

Batman watched in horror when Superman ran his hand straight through the Joker's heart and ripped open his flesh, blood staining the suit's sleeve and his hand. The scary clown died laughing.

This began a spiral of events that blurred the line between good and evil.


End file.
